The Elemental Ninja (Chapter 2)
by NinjagoNarutoFan1
Summary: I am adjusting to making chapters in FanFiction, but here is the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I can finally create a chapter. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy! *Warning: One of the ninja will get a good(for guys in this world, being beat up by is girl I know is embarrassing. Not to a tomboy.)* To all of the stories of the elemental ninja, they are simply added into the fights they have against the villains in all of the seasons. Also, I will not write about what the girls will do in each episode within the seasons. That will be WAY too long.**

 **Ninjago**

 **9:30 am**

 **Chapter 2: Snakes**

 _It was been months since the ninja saved Ninjago from Lord Garmadon. Yet, they let themselves loose and played video games for days. Sensei gets extremely worried._

It was a nice morning today. Sensei wakes up and gets ready to teach the boys the next lesson. One problem. As soon as Sensei opens to door to the training area, no one was there.

"That's odd. My students should be here by now.", thought Sensei Wu.

Sensei opens the video game room. Oh brother. They were playing video games and eating pizza! Sensei sneaked up behind them and pulled the plug out.

"Hey! We were in the middle of reaching a high score!", complained Jay.

"All of you should be training. Just because Lord Garmadon is not here, doesn't mean that you can be just lying there playing video games and eating pizza all day!", scolded Sensei. Clearly, he was not pleased.

"I do not understand Sensei. Lord Garmadon has not come back in months", said Zane.

"Yeah, relax Sensei", said Kai.

"How about not worrying and eating pizza", said Cole, about to eat his slice

"No pizza for you!", said Sensei, kicking the pizza away.

"All of you will have to train either way to reach your true potential, you know. And using the Golden Weapons. ", said Sensei.

"Here's something we use the weapons for, this ", said Cole, using his scythe to plug the video game back on. Sensei shook his head.

"Don't worry Sensei. When Garmadon does come back, we'll be ready", said Kai. Before they could enjoy their game more, Nya showed up. With some bad news.

"Garmadon is back!", said Nya. The ninja froze. They got up quickly and ran to the door. But, even getting up was a problem for them. They crashed into each other and fell to the ground. As soon as they got themselves together, they went to their dragons. Even jumping on your pet dragon and getting them ready to fly was something. This is what you see if ninjas do not train, despite no villains. When they go to the small town, everyone was running away and shutting their doors. They heard Garmadon's evil laugh, but it was not who they expected when they saw who. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

"Garmadon has a son?", asked Jay.

"I guess so.", said Cole. They were not the only ones to wonder. The elemental ninjas saw as well, while hiding on top of the house.

"Lord Garmadon has a son. Now we have two bad Garamadons", said Ameobi.

"Hmm I wonder what he could be like when not being a bad boy", whispered Li, making sure her sisters did not hear.

"Maybe we could - never mind. Look", said Diana. The ninja hung Lloyd from a pole and went back to their home. The girls went home too, except for Li. She could not get over Lloyd. Li had a sudden crush on Lloyd. She decided to walk through the village, trying to get a good at him, without him noticing. Her big sisters give Li more freedom and responsibility more than even the parents in Ninjago. She would be fine, as so she thought. That plan backfired because suddenly Lloyd fell from the pole and landed . . . on Li. Okay, now irritated, Li wanted to show some sense into Lloyd.

"Hey, thanks for breaking my fall. Do you have any candy? Or else.", said Lloyd.

"Or else what? You already mentioned the Serpentine, but I am not afraid of snakes, dude", replied Li.

"Well . . . ."

"Honestly Lloyd, you should really think about what you are doing. (sigh) Here.", said Li, giving Lloyd five pieces of candy she bought for herself and her sisters.

"(Candy in his mouth) Thanks. Uh, what's your name?", asked Lloyd.

"I am Li Sasaki. Please, just call me Li. I know who you are. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon.", responded Li.

"Well . . . . ". Before Lloyd could ask anything else, Li kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Garmadon", said Li.

"Wow. I got kissed by a girl. Ughh, lets put that aside. It is time to have revenge on the ninja.", said Lloyd. Lloyd walked away from the village and ended up in the snowy areas up north.

"Stupid ninja. I'll show them.", grumbled Lloyd, yet he was also happy inside because of Li. Lloyd walked and walked until he stumbled upon a tomb, with a picture of the Hybnobrai. That was not good news. Lloyd opened the tomb, discovering and releasing the most vile thing people in Ninjago hated: the Serpentine. Then, Lloyd put he revenge into action.

As for the ninja, they went on to training this time. After discovering the Green Ninja, it was all in their heads. They thought that if they compete and beat each other, they would be the Green Ninja. Ridiculous, isn't it? They fight and fight until the last battle, Cole vs. Kai, there was a problem. Of months of not training as suggested, they do not even know how to use the Golden Weapons properly. Until Sensei Wu came to check on them.

"What were you thinking?!", said Sensei.

"We were trying to see who will be the Green Ninja", said Kai.

"All of you are not ready."

"Then teach us", said Kai.

Before the ninja could have a chance to continue, Nya showed up. With bad news. Again.

"The Serpentine are back!", shouted Nya.

"What!", said the ninja.

"This is bad. The serpentine have been unleashed! You four must go stop them!", ordered Sensei Wu.

So Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole went to the village to stop the snakes. And guess who could have caused this mess in the first place? Lloyd.

"Whoa! Don't look into their eyes! They already have everyone else in their trance!", shouted Kai

Meanwhile, Ameobi, Diana and Li were hiding behind one of the houses, devising a plan.

"This is a really big problems guys. I say we should help the ninja.", said Ameobi

"Aye Aye Ameobi! But, one thing. Li, I think it would be best for you to set this one out. I mean, you are a elemental ninja in training. You can get hurt. Remember what we promised ever since you know who died.", explained Diana.

"But I want to help!", whined Li.

"Sorry, but you need to be safe. Come on sis! Ninjago!", said Ameobi as she and Diana went off to fight.

When Li was about to go into hiding, she spotted Lloyd, with a lot of candy running off. Li could not let this roll along. She quickly threw her nunchucks, creating a boomerang of light, to Lloyd's cart. Along with Zane's ice, it stopped Lloyd.

"Retreat!", shouted Lloyd.

"Retreat!", said the General.

The snakes left the village and everyone was out of the their trance. Well, a few snakes were still there, so the girls took care of that.

"Hey look!", said Jay. The ninja looked at the scene. Ameobi kicking the snakes so swiftly and lifting about 5 of them with power. Even Cole was shocked. Diana beating her opponent with her katanas so wildly, but she beats them. Lastly, Li, who was not supposed to be there, shining her nunchucks in the face of one snake. After fighting, they leave quickly.

"Who were those guys? That was incredible!", asked Jay

"Who ever they were they sure are tough, right Cole?", said Kai, smirking at Cole

"Yeah, sure.", said Cole

The ninja could not believe what they saw. The went home to rest and the next day they actually began training. They also heard noises, mainly screaming. Ameobi, Diana and Li were training as well, but around the ninja's home. Now, the boys were curious.

"Hey, dude! Could you keep it down?", asked Jay.

"Who are you calling dude?", replied Ameobi, revealing herself when her sisters did.

"You . . . guys are . . . girls?!", said Cole

"Well someone looks surprised. Sorry for the noise, especially me screaming.", said Diana smiling.

"In case you were wondering, who you saw fight the leftover snakes Lloyd set free was us.", said Li

"Well, at least you introduced yourselves.", huffed Cole.

"What's the matter Cole? Jealous of our abilities?", asked Ameobi.

"J - jealous? No way.", replied Cole.

"Maybe . . . you can stay with us so we have extra help dealing with the snakes?", wondered Zane. The ninjas were about to say no, but they thought the more help the better. So they agreed. They introduced the girls to Sensei Wu and Wu allowed the girls to stay. Ever since that day, the Elemental Ninja were always at the ninjas' side fighting the snakes. After the Great Devourer was defeated by Lord Garamadon, they were already into their next obstacle to overcome.

 _ **I hope this chapter is good. Also, The chapters will be based on the seasons in Ninjago. I hope you enjoyed this! :)**_


	2. Chapter 3 : Ninja vs Garmadon, Round 2

**I can finally create a chapter. Here is the second chapter. Enjoy! *Warning: One of the ninja will get a good(for guys in this world, being beat up by is girl I know is embarrassing. Not to a tomboy.)* To all of the stories of the elemental ninja, they are simply added into the fights they have against the villains in all of the seasons. Also, I will not write about what the girls will do in each episode within the seasons. That will be WAY too long.**

 **Ninjago**

 **9:30 am**

 **Chapter 2: Snakes**

 _It was been months since the ninja saved Ninjago from Lord Garmadon. Yet, they let themselves loose and played video games for days. Sensei gets extremely worried._

It was a nice morning today. Sensei wakes up and gets ready to teach the boys the next lesson. One problem. As soon as Sensei opens to door to the training area, no one was there.

"That's odd. My students should be here by now.", thought Sensei Wu.

Sensei opens the video game room. Oh brother. They were playing video games and eating pizza! Sensei sneaked up behind them and pulled the plug out.

"Hey! We were in the middle of reaching a high score!", complained Jay.

"All of you should be training. Just because Lord Garmadon is not here, doesn't mean that you can be just lying there playing video games and eating pizza all day!", scolded Sensei. Clearly, he was not pleased.

"I do not understand Sensei. Lord Garmadon has not come back in months", said Zane.

"Yeah, relax Sensei", said Kai.

"How about not worrying and eating pizza", said Cole, about to eat his slice

"No pizza for you!", said Sensei, kicking the pizza away.

"All of you will have to train either way to reach your true potential, you know. And using the Golden Weapons. ", said Sensei.

"Here's something we use the weapons for, this ", said Cole, using his scythe to plug the video game back on. Sensei shook his head.

"Don't worry Sensei. When Garmadon does come back, we'll be ready", said Kai. Before they could enjoy their game more, Nya showed up. With some bad news.

"Garmadon is back!", said Nya. The ninja froze. They got up quickly and ran to the door. But, even getting up was a problem for them. They crashed into each other and fell to the ground. As soon as they got themselves together, they went to their dragons. Even jumping on your pet dragon and getting them ready to fly was something. This is what you see if ninjas do not train, despite no villains. When they go to the small town, everyone was running away and shutting their doors. They heard Garmadon's evil laugh, but it was not who they expected when they saw who. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

"Garmadon has a son?", asked Jay.

"I guess so.", said Cole. They were not the only ones to wonder. The elemental ninjas saw as well, while hiding on top of the house.

"Lord Garmadon has a son. Now we have two bad Garamadons", said Ameobi.

"Hmm I wonder what he could be like when not being a bad boy", whispered Li, making sure her sisters did not hear.

"Maybe we could - never mind. Look", said Diana. The ninja hung Lloyd from a pole and went back to their home. The girls went home too, except for Li. She could not get over Lloyd. Li had a sudden crush on Lloyd. She decided to walk through the village, trying to get a good at him, without him noticing. Her big sisters give Li more freedom and responsibility more than even the parents in Ninjago. She would be fine, as so she thought. That plan backfired because suddenly Lloyd fell from the pole and landed . . . on Li. Okay, now irritated, Li wanted to show some sense into Lloyd.

"Hey, thanks for breaking my fall. Do you have any candy? Or else.", said Lloyd.

"Or else what? You already mentioned the Serpentine, but I am not afraid of snakes, dude", replied Li.

"Well . . . ."

"Honestly Lloyd, you should really think about what you are doing. (sigh) Here.", said Li, giving Lloyd five pieces of candy she bought for herself and her sisters.

"(Candy in his mouth) Thanks. Uh, what's your name?", asked Lloyd.

"I am Li Sasaki. Please, just call me Li. I know who you are. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon.", responded Li.

"Well . . . . ". Before Lloyd could ask anything else, Li kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Garmadon", said Li.

"Wow. I got kissed by a girl. Ughh, lets put that aside. It is time to have revenge on the ninja.", said Lloyd. Lloyd walked away from the village and ended up in the snowy areas up north.

"Stupid ninja. I'll show them.", grumbled Lloyd, yet he was also happy inside because of Li. Lloyd walked and walked until he stumbled upon a tomb, with a picture of the Hybnobrai. That was not good news. Lloyd opened the tomb, discovering and releasing the most vile thing people in Ninjago hated: the Serpentine. Then, Lloyd put he revenge into action.

As for the ninja, they went on to training this time. After discovering the Green Ninja, it was all in their heads. They thought that if they compete and beat each other, they would be the Green Ninja. Ridiculous, isn't it? They fight and fight until the last battle, Cole vs. Kai, there was a problem. Of months of not training as suggested, they do not even know how to use the Golden Weapons properly. Until Sensei Wu came to check on them.

"What were you thinking?!", said Sensei.

"We were trying to see who will be the Green Ninja", said Kai.

"All of you are not ready."

"Then teach us", said Kai.

Before the ninja could have a chance to continue, Nya showed up. With bad news. Again.

"The Serpentine are back!", shouted Nya.

"What!", said the ninja.

"This is bad. The serpentine have been unleashed! You four must go stop them!", ordered Sensei Wu.

So Kai, Jay, Zane and Cole went to the village to stop the snakes. And guess who could have caused this mess in the first place? Lloyd.

"Whoa! Don't look into their eyes! They already have everyone else in their trance!", shouted Kai

Meanwhile, Ameobi, Diana and Li were hiding behind one of the houses, devising a plan.

"This is a really big problems guys. I say we should help the ninja.", said Ameobi

"Aye Aye Ameobi! But, one thing. Li, I think it would be best for you to set this one out. I mean, you are a elemental ninja in training. You can get hurt. Remember what we promised ever since you know who died.", explained Diana.

"But I want to help!", whined Li.

"Sorry, but you need to be safe. Come on sis! Ninjago!", said Ameobi as she and Diana went off to fight.

When Li was about to go into hiding, she spotted Lloyd, with a lot of candy running off. Li could not let this roll along. She quickly threw her nunchucks, creating a boomerang of light, to Lloyd's cart. Along with Zane's ice, it stopped Lloyd.

"Retreat!", shouted Lloyd.

"Retreat!", said the General.

The snakes left the village and everyone was out of the their trance. Well, a few snakes were still there, so the girls took care of that.

"Hey look!", said Jay. The ninja looked at the scene. Ameobi kicking the snakes so swiftly and lifting about 5 of them with power. Even Cole was shocked. Diana beating her opponent with her katanas so wildly, but she beats them. Lastly, Li, who was not supposed to be there, shining her nunchucks in the face of one snake. After fighting, they leave quickly.

"Who were those guys? That was incredible!", asked Jay

"Who ever they were they sure are tough, right Cole?", said Kai, smirking at Cole

"Yeah, sure.", said Cole

The ninja could not believe what they saw. The went home to rest and the next day they actually began training. They also heard noises, mainly screaming. Ameobi, Diana and Li were training as well, but around the ninja's home. Now, the boys were curious.

"Hey, dude! Could you keep it down?", asked Jay.

"Who are you calling dude?", replied Ameobi, revealing herself when her sisters did.

"You . . . guys are . . . girls?!", said Cole

"Well someone looks surprised. Sorry for the noise, especially me screaming.", said Diana smiling.

"In case you were wondering, who you saw fight the leftover snakes Lloyd set free was us.", said Li

"Well, at least you introduced yourselves.", huffed Cole.

"What's the matter Cole? Jealous of our abilities?", asked Ameobi.

"J - jealous? No way.", replied Cole.

"Maybe . . . you can stay with us so we have extra help dealing with the snakes?", wondered Zane. The ninjas were about to say no, but they thought the more help the better. So they agreed. They introduced the girls to Sensei Wu and Wu allowed the girls to stay. Ever since that day, the Elemental Ninja were always at the ninjas' side fighting the snakes. After the Great Devourer was defeated by Lord Garamadon, they were already into their next obstacle to overcome.

 _ **I hope this chapter is good. Also, The chapters will be based on the seasons in Ninjago. I hope you enjoyed this! :)**_


End file.
